Twas the Night before Christmas
by Hotaru Layla
Summary: Like a mother, I narrate the story, like children, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou have their... commentary...   Last minute Christmas fic!


**Here is my Christmas fic! Just got it done! Only took me an hour to write! (I wrote this as i was reading 'the night before christmas' so it took a little longer.) **

**Summary: Like a mother, I narrate the story, like children Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou have their... commentary...**

**Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**__**Twas the Night before Christmas**_

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…_

* * *

"Oh, please tell me this isn't going to be another rhyming story. If this was written by Dr. Seuss I'm going to kill you!"

"Um… Bakura? Who are you talking to?"

"Shut up Ryou."

…As I was saying…

_

* * *

__The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicolas would soon be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads…_

* * *

"Oh! I love this story! When I was little, my Mom used to read it to me every night until Christmas!" Ryou squealed.

"Ryou, it's a poem. How is it a story?" Malik asked.

"Oh, poems can be stories too!" the white haired Hikari explained. "In fact, I know a lot of…"

"Who really cares?" Marik shouted. The two Hikaris pouted.

Ahem…

_

* * *

__And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap;_

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon, on the breast of the new-fallen snow,_

_Gave the lustre of midday to objects below,_

_When what do my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick…_

* * *

"I hate rhyming! It's so **annoying**!" Bakura yelled.

"Shush!" said Ryou, who was curled up under a blanket listening to the story. Malik was beside him under the blanket, but fast asleep, snoring loud and obnoxiously, and clutching his zombified teddy bear, which he was drooling on.

_

* * *

__...More rapid than eagles his courses they came,_

_And he whistled and shouted, and called them by name;_

'_Now, Dasher! Now, Dasher! Now, Prancer and Vixen! _

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! _

_Now, dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!'_

_As dry leaves that before the hurricane fly, _

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky…_

* * *

"That… made no sense… whatsoever." Marik stated.

"I still wish the rhyming would stop!" Bakura complained, placing his hands over his ears.

"You two are ruining the story!" Ryou cried.

… Sigh…

_

* * *

__So up to the housetop the coursers they flew,_

_With a sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas, too._

_And then, in a winkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof-_

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a pedlar just opening his pack._

_His eyes- how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

* * *

"Is this about over?" Bakura sounded bored.

"I hope so." Marik agreed, just as bored.

"Why?" Ryou whined. "I don't want it to be over!"

_

* * *

__His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;_

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath…_

* * *

Bakura gasped. "He's smoking! Hey, Narrator-person-people-thingy! Shouldn't you rate this higher?"

"This is a children's story. So, why should he?" Marik retorted.

_/I'm a girl/ _

"…Oh…"

_

* * *

__He had a broad face and a little round belly_

_That shook, when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed, when I saw him, in spite of myself;_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;_

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk._

* * *

"This rhyming is getting on my nerves!" Bakura roared.

"To me it's just the lack of blood and violence." Marik said.

"Should I say again? You're ruining it!" Ryou was on the verge of tears.

-Enter a loud Malik snore-

_/Would you four just __**SHUT UP?**__/_

The four quieted, even Malik's snoring.

_/Thank you/_

_

* * *

__And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drew out of sight,_

'_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.'_

* * *

"Finally it's over!" Bakura cheered.

Ryou, who was sitting up by now, began to cry. "But the mood was ruined! And I couldn't enjoy it because Bakura and Marik wouldn't shut up!" Malik snored. "Malik," Ryou gave the said blonde a nudge, "quit snoring."

"I hate Christmas stories! They're all boring! Not enough blood!" Marik complained.

"No more rhyming, no more rhyming!" Bakura sang.

_/*sigh* … You guys are giving me a headache…/_

_

* * *

_

**So! How'd'ya like it! How was your Christmas?**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas!**

**Ryou/Bakura/Malik/Marik: And a Happy new year!**


End file.
